


A Proposition

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Final Night, Dinah notices a gutsy kid. She never expects what the mom asks of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This one, sadly, wound up abandoned. It honestly could have been a decent universe to play with, and we eventually salvaged the concept of it in HappyVerse, sort of.

She could not remember when she had last slept. Sometimes only Oracle's voice in her ear kept her moving, and alertness came with the surge of adrenaline for each new threat.

She blamed the fatigue for why the kid did not register on her senses until almost too late, when the small gang's movements finally tripped her danger sense. She moved, lashing out with fists and feet at the teenaged thugs, briefly aware the kid was doing the same.

When they finished, none of the kid pack was still conscious, and Dinah could look at the white-haired girl intently.

"Good moves, kid. Dangerous to be out on the streets." The blonde vigilante raised an eyebrow when the girl merely grinned.

"Doesn't really matter, does it? You hero types can't fix whatever's happening, and it's pretty obvious the world's going to hell and taking humanity with it." The pretty young teen shrugged. "Someone had to go out, to find formula for the babies."

Dinah drew in a deep breath. "Let me see what I can do for you on that, and get you back safe." She did not want to address the child's suppositions; she had to believe that Clark and Bruce and the others would find a way. Focusing on helping the girl complete her errand let her ignore the growing numbness in her feet, her hands, the fact she had not felt her nose in well over a day, let alone her ears.

The League would fix everything; it was what they did. She kept moving after helping the girl to her home, never realizing just how strong an impression her refusal to give up, and the mundane task they had performed, had impressed the child.

* * *

Dinah had not made much pretense at a secret identity since leaving Oliver Queen. And, she would readily admit that the entire time she had been in Seattle, it had not been that hard to figure out whom she was because of Ollie.

She still felt disconcerted to be in civvies, in her apartment doorway, being addressed by a complete stranger as 'Black Canary'.

"Come in, please." The Asian woman did not look like a threat she could not handle, Dinah decided.

"Thank you." They settled in Dinah's living room, where Dinah tried hard not to look too uneasy.

"You helped a child, during the Long Night," the woman began. "I have come here on her behalf. My name is Lili Worth, and that child is my daughter, Rose."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I…"

"A white haired child? In New York?"

"Oh, the girl…the fighter." Dinah brightened. "I was just doing what any…"

"No, Black Canary, not just anyone would have done as you did. You took time from a critical situation and focused on the problem of one small part." Lili looked pleased. "My daughter is most important to me."

"Understandable, Miss Worth, but I really don't expect to find the mothers of…"

"Please…let me explain the nature of my visit." Lili's smile was both disarming and full of charm, making Dinah settle back. "You see, Rose is of an age where her parentage is making it difficult for me to either further train her or keep in check the exuberance she holds for all things physical."

"Her parentage?" Dinah cocked her head to one side.

"Have you heard of a man called Deathstroke the Terminator?"

Dinah sucked her breath in, thinking sharply of the Dineh profanities that named always carried. That man had nearly killed her Boy-o. Had almost executed her in the jungles not that long ago, when Shiva tangled her up in that tournament.

He had white hair, and physical skills to be envied, even if he did typically rely on weaponry.

"I know the name," she admitted.

"Then you will understand that my daughter, with her need to expand her horizons, is in danger. Not from him directly. He does not choose to harm his children. But from those who seek revenge or fame." Lili met Dinah's eyes evenly. "I wish you to take my daughter. I want the woman Shiva Wu-San considers to be a strong contender to finish training my daughter's fighting skills."

"I don't take sidekicks," Dinah began.

"And yet the children you teach tend to be strong, and find their own paths free of the shadows of their mentors." Lili smiled. "I do my research. You trained the young man called Arsenal, you help even now with Gotham's younger heroes."

"Miss, I don't know why you chose me out of all the martial artists out there," Dinah began.

"Because, Black Canary, you know there is neither true good nor true evil in any decision to be made, no hard lines of black and white. Otherwise, there would not be such an extensive amount of information on you available through the police department of Seattle." 

Dinah's temper flared. Yes, she had killed, in self-defense. She had even been negligent in restraining a sexual predator, leading to his death in the hands of the police at the scene. If this woman thought she could black mail her...

"I do not seek to turn this information public," Lili quickly assured the fighter. "I want you to know, I respect it, and the factors I mentioned earlier. You may refuse me...and I will hope that I can continue to hide her until such time as she finds a teacher capable enough to protect her from her father's enemies."

Dinah flushed. With it said that way, one part compliment and another in warning...

"I'll meet her. And if she likes me...I'll teach her."


End file.
